Patent Literature 1 discloses a heat exchanger in which flat tubes and corrugated fins are alternately stacked in parallel in a lateral direction. Each corrugated fin of the heat exchanger includes an upper fin portion having a large angle of inclination and a lower fin portion having a small angle of inclination.